Destiny
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie and her twin brother EJ were kidnapped they were a year old to be part of a science experiment with vampire hybrids. They were then taken to an orphanage where they were adopted. They chose to never return to their real family believing it was for the best. What happens when destiny causes their two families to cross paths years later?
1. My Brother and I

**Chapter 1: My Brother and I **

**Renesmee's POV**

I groaned in frustration when my brother didn't answer the phone again. This was the 16th time in a row that I had called. Why the hell doesn't he ever pick up! My brother was supposed to pick me up from my swimming competition since he had the car. It looks like I would just have to take the bus home today.

I went to the nearest bus station to wait. Unfortunately this just left me alone with my thoughts. I normally didn't mind being alone, it's just that today is the 11th anniversary of the day that my brother and I were kidnapped.

My brother EJ and I are not at all what we appear or pretend to be. We are biological twins. Most people knew that. What they didn't know is that we were half vampire. Our mother Bella Swan was human when she got pregnant from our vampire father Edward Cullen.

Just thinking of my biological parents made me cry. I wiped the tears away. If people saw me crying they would start asking questions. They were questions that neither EJ or I could answer. As far as everybody knew we were both abandon by our parents. At least that's what we told everyone when we were found.

My thoughts again wondered back to my biological parents. Nobody knew that our mother was pregnant with twins. My mom had been sure that she was only carrying one baby and she was sure that it was a boy. She was shocked when I, a girl, came out. She quickly got over the shock and named me Renesmee Carlie Cullen. What nobody was expecting was my brother. I could clearly remember my father's shocked face when he discovered my brother inside my mom's body. My mom had already passed out by that point and was on the verge of dying. He didn't have the time to fuss over us like most parents would. Instead he quickly got to work on my mother and started injecting her with his venom in numerous parts of her body.

Three days later she woke up as a vampire. To say that she was overjoyed when she found out that she had given birth to twins would be the understatement of the century. The family had already named him Edward Jacob, since that's what my mom had been calling her baby all along since she thought it was only one baby boy. She loved us so much. They all loved us so much. We were a miracle that no one had ever thought possible. We were all a very happy family indeed. All of that changed the day that the vampire Irina had told the Volturi about us. They all thought that we were immortal children; an illegal creation that needed to be destroyed along with the rest of the family. As a family we were able to escape that threat. Our grandparents Carlisle and Esme had gathered as many witnesses as they could. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper had left and also sent a few witnesses our way. They found the key witnesses Nahuel, another half vampire, and his aunt Huileun. They were able to convince the Volturi that we were not a threat.

For the next year we continued on living as a happy family. My brother and I grew at an extremely fast rate. By that time we had the appearance of six year olds. We both had supernatural gifts. He had inherited dad's abilities to read minds. I inherited both of our parent's gifts but backwards. My brother was also exceptionally strong and I was exceptionally fast. We got into a lot of mischief together and we would often get in trouble because of it. Mostly it was my brother that had the ideas that would get us in trouble and I would go along with it.

Then one night when everyone was out hunting it happened. We were both fast asleep in our rooms. Our parents had often left us by ourselves since they never went very far, and never for very long. We heard someone breaking in the house. Only we didn't know what was happening at that point. Very curiously we went to go check it out. Then suddenly someone grabbed us from behind and blindfolded us. I screamed when I felt someone inject something into my arm causing me to go limp a few minutes later.

When I woke up I was in a medical lab of some sorts. I looked over to my right and I saw EJ strapped to another bed. We both looked at each other in fear. We had never been so scared in our lives. There were a lot of other vampires in the room.

We overheard them talking about some sort of experiment that they were working on. We were the "guinea pigs" one of them had said. They performed an experiment on us to see if they could alter our DNA and make us more human.

EJ and I were to scared to do or say anything. Soon after they took us somewhere very far away. We weren't sure where they were taking us. The only thing that we did know is that we would never see our family again.

They dumped us at an orphanage. We tried to escape from the orphanage a few times but they were unsuccessful. That's when we realized that whatever experiment they had done to us had worked. Our powers no longer worked, we no longer craved blood, our strength and speed was that of a normal human child. Our growth rate had also slowed down. We were human.

We could have easily explained what happened to everyone but we chose not to. Our family always told us that it was extremely important that we never told anyone about vampires, shape shifters, or half vampires such as ourselves. Also, we were human now. We decided that we no longer belonged in that world. We belonged in the human world now. We felt that we would somehow endanger our family if we had ever gone back. We both hoped that we would never see our biological family again. We wouldn't be able to handle the pain that they would surely feel if they ever found out that we had chosen not to go back and live our lives as the humans that we now were.

Soon enough we were adopted by our human parents. It was hard because we missed our biological family so much. We grew to love our human parents though. They loved us just as much as our biological parents did. So we've now been with them for the past 11 years. It's amazing how much we've grown in the past 11 years. My brother looks so much like our dad but with a lot more muscles. Being captain of the football team will do that to you. I on the other hand look so much like our mom. I was also athletic myself. I was on the school swim team as well as the basketball team.

My brother and I were currently in our senior of high school. It was November, which meant that we only had seven months left of school before we would go off to college.

The screeching tires of the bus pulled me out of my thoughts. I quickly told the bus driver where to drop me off before going to take a seat. I started listening to iPhone as the bus drove throughout town. Soon the bus stop where I had to get off soon came into view. I quickly grabbed my swim gear and got off. I could't wait to get home and relax for a while before I had to get ready for my date with my boyfriend Mike. He was the captain of the baseball team.

As I approached my house I saw a strange car sitting in the driveway. It didn't surprise me. My parents were doctors at our local hospital and they were supposed to have a meeting with the new doctor and his wife. They couldn't have it at the hospital for some reason. So they chose to have it here.

I got my key out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Mom, dad I'm ho-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw just who was sitting in our living room. It was none other that my grandparents Carlisle and Esme. My parents weren't there which just made this situation that much worse. They had been looking at picture of EJ and I. It was taken not long after were adopted, and there was also the fact that our scents were all over this house. They both stared right into my eyes. No doubt that they had already put to and to together.

"Oh shit" I muttered. In my state of shock my iPhone had slipped from my fingers and landed with a thud on the ground.

They seemed way to shocked to say anything.

"Nessie is that you?" I heard my mother say as she walked down the stairs with my father.

"Yeah mom, it's me" I said.

"Where is your brother? Wasn't he supposed to pick you up?" mom asked. My irritation with my brother flared up once more.

"Yes, he was supposed to pick me up but, of course, as usual he didn't answer his phone" I stated angrily forgetting for the moment, the awkward situation that I was in.

"Oh that boy" my mom said.

"Honestly I don't even know why he has a cellphone he never answers it. For goodness sakes his own girlfriend can never get ahold of him!" I stated. It was true, his girlfriend, Natalie, was one of my best friends. She is always complaining that he never answers the phone when she calls.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the feeling of two pairs of eyes boring into the back of my head. The nerves suddenly flared up again.

"Don't worry we'll deal with your brother later" mom said.

"So this is your daughter?" I heard my grandfather ask.

"Yeah this is our Renesmee. Our son Edward should be home soon" mom said.

"Well nice to meet you Renesmee" my grandfather seemed to struggle to say. He extended his hand out towards me. I could almost see a million questions running through his mind as well as my grandmother's. There was also a mixture of emotions; happiness, sadness, and confusion were the strongest.

"I'm going to go get ready. Mike will be coming for me soon" I said. It was partly true, but mostly I just wanted to get out of this awkward situation.

I went upstairs and threw myself on my bed.

_What am I going to do now? _Was the last thought that ran through my mind.

**Please Review**


	2. Double Date

**Chapter 2: Double Date**

**Renesmee's POV**

I just laid in my bed as I tried to process everything that was happening. Oh god! If Carlisle and Esme were here then that must mean that the rest of my family was here. Even if my parents weren't here it would only be a matter of time until they showed up. What were EJ and I going to do?! We had never thought about what we were going to say if we ever ran into our biological family again because we were so sure that it would never happen.

We loved our family and we were afraid of hurting them. They knew that we were kidnapped, but that's all that they knew. If they found out that we had the opportunity to go back to them but chose not to, they'd be heartbroken. We didn't want that. We loved our family and we never wanted to hurt them. We just did what we thought was best for them and for us. Those stupid vampire scientists had turned us human. We couldn't go back. We didn't have a choice. The Volturi could have found out about our turning into humans and they would have come after us again. Which meant that my family would have been needlessly in danger again. It's just that EJ and I didn't know how to explain that to them. But we didn't have a choice anymore. They were going to demand answers that we weren't ready to give.

Then there was the matter of our human family. Our vampire family would want us to go back with them. It wasn't that easy though, we couldn't just leave the family that we had known for 11 years. They raised us, loved us, and took care of us.

I heard them talking all talking downstairs, but my grandparent's voice sounded off. Like they weren't really paying attention to the meeting. Like there minds were elsewhere; on two specific individuals to be exact.

Oh man, what am I going to tell EJ?! Should I warn him? He was going to find out either way, but I should somehow let him know? Is an advanced warning warranted in this situation.

I heard my cellphone ringing downstairs. I had forgotten that I had left it on the floor where I had dropped it. My heart tripled in speed just at thought of having to go down there and get it. Going downstairs would mean that I would have to see them again and I wasn't sure that my nerves were quite up to it. I heard it stop ringing, but then it stared again.

I slowly got up and made my way out of my room and down the stairs to answer it. Right away my grandparents glanced at me.

It was my brother calling.

"Nessie, about time you answer" came EJ's irritated voice. My grandparents froze as they heard my brother's voice on the other end. They could almost pass for statues now.

"Hello Nessie? Anyone there?" he was getting more annoyed.

I snapped out of it. "Yes I'm here you idiot! How is that you are getting mad at me for not answering quickly when I called you 16 times earlier and you never answered?! I had to take the bus home because of you!" I shouted. My irritation with him flared up once more. At least it was some sort of distraction from what was happening.

"I'm sorry" he said defensively. "I've been over at Mike's house this whole time. We were playing xbox live and I sort of lost track of the time" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it would be xbox live! It's always either xbox live or your damned fantasy sports!" I said. My brother had an obsession with xbox and fantasy sports. I swear sometimes I just want to grab one of my basketballs and throw it at his damned xbox!

I looked up for a second as my brother thought of a comeback. I jumped a little when I saw my grandparents staring at me, not even bothering to pretend that they were still listening to the meeting.

"Well I'm sorry, but my hobbies are just a bit distracting sometimes" was my brothers reply. You know what? Forget throwing the basketball at his xbox, I was going to throw it at his head instead!

"What do you want EJ?" I asked. I wasn't exactly in a stable set of mind right now and my brother's antics weren't helping at all.

"I just found out that you and Mike are going out tonight and we were thinking about doing a double date instead. Mike already talked to Natalie and she liked the idea" he said. My boyfriend and his girlfriend were also brother and sister. Natalie was also my best friend and Mike was his best friend. Let's just say that things would be very weird if any of us ever broke up.

"Okay fine" I said.

"Okay we were thinking about going to dinner and then going to the movies after. We want to see Frozen" he said.

I had to choke back a laugh. Instead it came out sounding like I was choking on something. Once again I noticed that my grandparents had not moved at all as they continued to watch and listen to us intently. My heart skipped several beats again. I wished that my parents would look up from their stack of papers and get Carlisle's and Esme's attention.

"Hello Ness, are you in a state of shock or what?" came my brother's voice completely oblivious to what was happening.

I turned away again. I don't know why I just didn't go upstairs again. Yet I still chose to remain down here.

"EJ did I really here you just say "we want to see Frozen"?" I asked in shock that my brother would actually want to see a Disney princess movie. This coming from the brother that always makes fun of my Disney princess obsession.

"Yeah. I guess you blasting the soundtrack in your room for the past few days did things to my brain" He laughed. "You haven't seen it yet have you?" he asked. I got even more annoyed if possible. I had already seen it yesterday and I told him that it was a great movie that I wanted to see many more times before it was out of the theater. I went on and on about Olaf the snowman and how Elsa and Anna were beautiful and amazing characters. Does he seriously pay so little attention to me?! His only sister! His twin sister!

"Yes, I saw it yesterday. Remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But you wanted to see it again, right?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said annoyed again.

"Okay we'll be over soon" he said.

Now that I was off the phone my attention was brought back to the two pairs of gold eyes that were boring into me. It was clear that they weren't getting over their shock of finding us anytime soon.

Then another thought occurred to me that made me more nervous than I already was. How were our parents going to react when they found out?! How were they going to react when they saw us!?

Don't get me wrong, we love our biological parents more than anything in the world. I was just scared of the impending conversation. EJ would be to as soon as he found out.

I went back upstairs because my nerves were starting to get to me again. If I didn't get myself under control soon my parents would know that something was wrong. Or worse, I would faint or something.

I soon heard my brother pull up in the car along with the rest of them.

"Ness, we're h" I heard him stop mid sentence just as I had done. I was sure that he saw our grandparents and he was having the same reaction that I initially had.

I ran down there as fast as I could, nearly tripping down the stairs in the process. Luckily I caught the handle just in time. My brother stood frozen to the spot as he stared wide eyed at our grandparents. For once they weren't looking at me, but now at my brother.

"Okay, let's go EJ" I said hurriedly.

"Where are you two going?" dad asked.

"We're going with Mike and Natalie to dinner and then to the movies. We'll be back later" I said.

"Yeah" was all my brother could say in his shock.

"We have a shift at the hospital tonight so you won't see us" mom said.

"Okay" we said at the same time.

As soon as we could we literally ran out the door as fast as we could. Our parents mistook our hastily retreat as excitement to go out.

We got into the car and he drove away as fast as he could do so safely.

"Are you two okay? You seem kind of on edge?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah were fine" I lied.

"Really? EJ you seemed fine until you went and got Nessie. What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing" he said.

"It sounds like more than 'nothing'" Mike said.

"We're fine Mike. I promise" I said.

"So where are we going?" I asked hoping that my change of topic would save us.

We ended up eating at a restaurant at the mall that was right next to the movies.

EJ and I tried hard to pretend that everything was normal.

There was a point where Natalie and Mike had gone to the bathroom, just leaving EJ and I.

"A little warning would have been nice" he hissed once they were out of earshot.

"What was I supposed to do? Send you smoke signals? This isn't something I could have told you over the phone. They would have known something was up" I hissed back.

"You're right I'm sorry" he said. "I'm just a little on edge now" he said.

"That makes two of us" I said.

"What are we going to do?" he asked sounding as nervous as I felt.

"We have to tell them what happened. We don't have a choice. Even though it'll crush them to know that we could have gone back and we chose not to" I said.

"I just hope they don't hate us" he said.

"Edward Jacob Anderson I don't think that's possible" I wasn't sure why I was using his full name. It must've been the nerves acting up. "I think they'll just be hurt, that's all" I said.

"What are we going to say?" he asked.

"I don't know. For now we'll just avoid them as much as possible until we think of something" I said.

"That's probably the best idea" he agreed.

At that moment our friends/dates came back and we couldn't talk anymore.

We finished up our meals and we paid. There was still an hour left until the movie would start so we decided to hit a couple of stores first.

I went to the Disney store and bought a bunch of Frozen merchandise that I thought was just so adorable. Natalie had gone to Victoria's secret. The boys went to a sporting store and bought a bunch of major league jerseys and equipment. My brother also bought more football gear. I was surprised that there was gear that he didn't already own.

At about fifteen minutes until show time we met up in front of the theater. The line was long and it seemed to be growing by the minute. I decided that I would stand and line and buy all the tickets and they would pay me back later. The rest of them went to stand by the entrance already.

After about five minutes I felt someone staring at me again. After what happened earlier I was afraid to even look and see who it was. I turned around slowly. My heart literally stopped and I felt my face go several shades paler. For at the very end of the line I saw not only just our parents Edward and Bella, but also aunt Alice, uncle Jasper, aunt Rosalie, and uncle Emmett. They were all staring at me and my brother in utter shock and disbelief. EJ had noticed them too. I was sure that we were more pale than vampires by now. I was surprised that neither of us had had a heart attack yet.

"How may I help you?" the worker at the box office said when it was my turn.

"Four for Frozen" I said just loudly enough for her to hear over the crowd of talking people.

"Here you go enjoy the show" she said.

EJ and I felt like zombies as we walked in. Luckily our dates didn't seem to notice. We went and bought snacks before heading to our theater.

I immediately relaxed when we walked into the theater room. We sat near the front. Then they came in, our family that is. This just made EJ and I more nervous. I was shocked that was even possible.

We looked at each other in horror as they walked over to the row behind us and sat down. Our parents were directly behind us.

How could they have known what movie we were seeing and at what time? Then two possibilities came to me. Carlisle and Esme had overheard all of our plans. They could have easily tipped them off. Or, maybe they had no idea and they were just as shocked to see us our grandparents had been. Maybe they overheard me purchasing the tickets. Even though I didn't say the name of the movie we were seeing very loudly they could still hear us with their vampire hearing.

All I knew was that six pairs of golden eyes were boring into the back of my head. I needed to distract myself so dad couldn't read my mind. I hoped EJ was doing the same.

As soon as the movie started I singing along to all the songs since I knew them all by heart. EJ wasn't exactly kidding when he said that I had been blasting my Frozen soundtrack. I did this to try (unsuccessfully) to relieve the tension that I felt.

As soon as the movie was over. We got up very slowly. At least it felt slowly to me. Why couldn't we just run?

I was glad that we still had to drop off our friends at their house before we had to go back home. Not that we'd encounter anymore awkward situations at home. At least that's what I'd hoped for.

We said our goodbyes to them and we we're off.

"This has been way to intense for me" EJ said.

"I'm surprised that neither of us had a nervous breakdown" I said.

"I might just have one as soon as we get home. Luckily mom and dad aren't home" he said.

"I think I'm going to have one to. Maybe It'll help relieve some of the tension" I said.

"I hope so to" he said.

As soon as we pulled into our track we saw our biological family waiting for us in our driveway. They were taking advantage that our parents weren't here.

Oh crap! There goes our plans to avoid them.

We were to shocked to nervous to say anything.

We got off the car and slowly walked towards our family.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews favorites and follows. You all inspire me to keep writing. Next chapter will be in EJ's POV. I'm going to alternate between Nessie and EJ since it's both of their story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please Review and keep a lookout for the ****next update! **


	3. Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

**EJ's POV**

I glanced at my sister who had started biting her nails out of nervousness. It was a habit that she had picked up when we were about eight years old. At least that was the age that we had appeared to be. At the rate she was going she was going to end up making herself bleed.

I looked over at my family as we slowly made our way over to them. There was definitely a mixture of emotions. They looked sad and happy. There was also a lot of confusion. I was afraid of hurting them.

I put my arm around Nessie in hopes that it would relax her a little. I didn't like seeing her this way, even though I felt the same way myself. Ever since we were stolen I've always been extra protective of her. I was her overprotective big brother. Well technically we are the same age, in fact she's a minute older than I am. But I've always felt a a sense of protectiveness over her.

Before I knew it we were both standing about a foot away from my family. Nobody moved, spoke, or even breathed. Even Nessie and I collectively held our breaths.

Then someone, I couldn't tell who, grabbed us both into such a tight hug that Nessie's head and my own banged together in an incredibly painful way.

"Ow!" we both screamed at the same time. Trust me when I say that I can take pain. After all I'm the quarterback and the team captain of the football team. But this was just too much.

"Oh my babies! We finally found you" I realized that it was my mom who had grabbed us. She was sobbing.

"I can't believe that we finally found you two after all these years!" she shouted. Nessie was crying too and I could feel my own tears beginning to spill over. I don't believe in the whole 'guys should never cry' thing. It's healthy for everyone to express emotions that they were feeling. I was feeling a lot of it.

"mom" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"mommy" I heard Nessie cry.

Soon it was my dad squeezing the life out of us.

"Dad I can't believe it's really you" I said.

"I can't believe it either son" he said. His voice cracked with emotion. The rest of the family had their turn with us. I swear we just stayed out in the front lawn just crying and hugging for half an hour. Well Nessie and I were the ones crying, the rest of the family were all dry sobbing.

"We need to have a serious conversation now" Carlisle said.

"Yes we do" Nessie said. "perhaps it's best that we take this conversation inside though before we start attracting neighbors attention" she said.

"Agreed" Carlisle said.

I got my house key out of my pocket and opened the door. The alarm blared and I went to enter the password to turn it off. The rest of the family just silently followed in.

We all gathered around in the living room. Everyone remained silent for a minute. Nobody was quite sure how to start this conversation.

"What happened?" mom finally asked.

I looked at Nessie to see who should start. I decided it would be me.

"we were kidnapped by vampires. Vampires who were scientists. They wanted hybrids for an experiment of theirs. They altered our DNA to make us more human" I said.

"That's impossible" Carlisle said.

"Actually it's not. They were able to do it successfully. We know this because right away we noticed that all of our vampire abilities were gone. We couldn't run fast, we weren't very strong, we no longer craved blood, and EJ and I both lost our extra 'gifts'" Nessie explained.

"Incredible" Carlisle said.

I continued "after that they dumped us at an orphanage. We didn't say anything to the workers there at first. We tried escaping numerous times but each attempt failed. That's when we noticed that the experiment had worked. That's when we decided that we no longer belonged in the supernatural world, but the human world instead. We chose not to go back, so instead we lied and said that our parents had abandoned us" I said.

"You did what?!" mom shouted.

"Why would you do that?!" dad shouted.

I didn't need mind reading powers to know that my parents were feeling very hurt and betrayed. It wasn't just my parents that felt that way either, it was all of them. This is exactly what we had been afraid of.

"We thought we were doing what was best for everyone" I said.

Then Nessie said "We thought that that you all would be much safer without us. If the Volturi had found out about what happened then they would have come after us again. You would have all been in danger because of us" she explained.

"We would not have cared about that! We love you two so much! We would sacrifice our lives for you two!" mom shouted.

"I agree with your mother. We would not have cared about that at all. As long as we had you two we'd face any risk. You are our children! We love you both so much, more than words can describe! You have no idea what your absence has done to us, to this whole family! Did you two think that things would have gone back to the way they were before you were born? Nothing was the same for any of us after you two were taken from us. We did the impossible to find you!" dad said.

"I'm sorry" Nessie and I said at the same time. Even though 'sorry' would not erase all the pain.

"We were beginning to think that you two were dead and that we were never going to find you" mom said.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"This isn't going to be easy" Carlisle said. "We want you both to come back with us, but you have a human family here. That complicates things" he said.

"If it were up to us we'd just steal you both right now" dad said and mom nodded her head in agreement. "but we couldn't do that. You're just as important to your human family as you are to us. We couldn't cause them the same pain that your mother and I have felt all these years. It's not something I wish on any parent " he said.

"So you don't hate us?" I asked.

My parents looked at me like we were crazy. "EJ, Nessie we can never ever hate you two. We love you so much" mom said. "We are just glad to have found you alive and well after so many years" she added.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Nessie.

"We don't know yet, we just don't know" Carlisle said.

That was the end of that conversation.

**Please Review**


	4. Just How Human Are You Two?

**Chapter 4: Just How Human Are You Two?**

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't believe everything that was happening. I had been so sure that my family was going to be angry at EJ and I for staying away from them all of these years.

"Nessie we could never be angry at you for this" dad said. "We're just so happy that we can finally have you two back home where you belong" dad said.

"It's not that easy dad" I said. "We have a human family that loves us so much"

"We know that Nessie" mom said in a way where EJ an I could easily tell that she wish the circumstances were different.

"We have to come up with some sort of plan to get you back" grandma said.

"I don't understand though. What can we do? We have two families that we belong to now. We can't just choose one over the other" EJ said.

"We know EJ. That's why we have to think of something else. Maybe we can fake your deaths somehow" Carlisle said.

I felt the color drain myself. "What? No, uh uh, we can't do that. I can't even imagine the immense pain that would cause them. They would be losing not just one kid but two. I don't know about my brother here but I could not do that with good conscious" I said.

"I couldn't do that either. They have loved us and they have taken care of us. We can't repay them that way" EJ said.

"It might be the only way though" Carlisle said in a sad voice. I think that he was against the idea as well he just couldn't think of another better idea to get us back.

"They're right Carlisle. We have to at least try to think of another way that would be less painful for their parents" grandma said.

"This is so frustrating!" mom shouted. "We have searched for you both for so many years and now we have you here right in front of us. You both are within our grasp and we still can't have you!" mom sounded like she was crying by the end of her rant. Then our dad went over to her to soothe her.

"It's okay Bella. We will think of something. At least we have them here now. We know that they are alive, safe, and they are in good hands" dad said.

"You're right Edward. It's just hard that's all" she said.

"I understand love" he said.

"I think we should call Jacob to. He is going to want to know that we've found them" Carlisle said.

I perked up a little at that. I have missed my oversized wolf friend as much as I've missed the rest of my family. He used to always be there for me looking out for me, taking care of me, and being the very best friend a girl could possibly have.

"How's Jacob been doing all these years?" I asked. I really hoped that he wasn't suffering as much as the rest of my family has. I hoped that he found a nice girl and that he was happily married with a kid or two by now.

Esme sighed as she looked at me. I couldn't tell that it wasn't going to be good news after all. "He's been through hell and back. He's missed you two so much; especially you Nessie, more so then you could ever imagine. I mean after all you are his im- um, best friend" she said.

I felt terrible. I really am a monster I truly am. How could I have caused so much pain to the ones that I care about and love so much. I should be punished for it.

"You're parents are going to be home in less then five minutes. We need to leave now" Alice said.

"Nessie, EJ, just one more thing okay" Carlisle said.

"Okay" we both said at the same time.

"I want you two to come by the house tomorrow. I want to run some tests on you two to see how human you both are. I need to see what those vampires did to you myself and maybe I can find a way to reverse it" he said.

"Okay" we both said at the same time again.

They left right after giving us the directions. As Alice had predicted our parents came home exactly five minutes later.

We both left and went to our rooms to get ready for bed. It had been a long day full of emotions for the both of us and it had took a massive toll on our energy.

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. I still couldn't quite process everything that happened yesterday. I couldn't believe that at this time yesterday getting to swim practice on time was the only thing that weighed heavily on my mind. It seemed like a lifetime ago that everything was normal, when in fact, everything happened yesterday. It was hard to even fathom everything that happened.

"Did we dream everything?" EJ asked when we entered the hallway at the same time.

"No brother, I don't think we did" I said.

"It's just so hard to come to terms with everything that happened in the course of well yesterday" he said.

"I know. That's exactly how I feel" I said.

"So what time should we go over to their house?" he asked.

"I say right after breakfast" I said.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea" I said. There's nothing more that I hated then needles so I really wanted to go and get this over with as fast and as soon as possible.

Our parents had to go to work so they left us by ourselves which meant that we got to do pretty much what we wanted.

For once we didn't have any practices, swim meets, or games to go to. We had a day off which was pretty rare for us.

We got into our car and drove to the Cullens house. It was a big house in the middle of the forest, kind of like our house back in Forks had been. Those were some fond childhood memories.

Carlisle smiled as soon as he saw us pull up into his drive way.

We walked into the house and I swear it was like taking a walk down memory lane. Everything was almost exactly the way that I remember it. It was hard to think that this was an entirely different house all together.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" he asked.

"Yes" we both said at the same time. It was kind of funny how we both said the same thing at the exact same time sometimes.

We waited in the living room with everyone else and he came back with two white foam cups. As soon as we took the first sip we both spit it out at the same time. What the hell was that?! We had never tasted anything as nasty as that before.

Everyone else frowned at us in confusion.

"What's going on?" EJ asked.

"That was donated blood" Carlisle said. "You shouldn't have reacted that way. I was sure that after all these years you bodies would crave it immensely. Just how human are you two?" he said. "I surely didn't expect a change so drastic that it would make you hate the taste of blood" he said.

"I guess we are very human then" I said.

"I'm going to a take a blood sample from you both and run some tests on it" he said.

"Um okay" I said. My heart started thumping more just at the thought of a needle.

He took the blood samples and then disappeared for a while. He came back about two hours later.

"This is very odd" he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"When you two were both born I did a DNA test on both of you. You both had 24 pairs of chromosomes that was one more then a human and one less than a vampire. Now I did the very same test again and only 23 pairs of chromosomes show up. It doesn't make sense. Chromosomes don't just disappear" he said.

That stunned us into silence.

**Please Review**


End file.
